shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpharess D. Ivan
Introduction alpharess D ivan is mummy M ivan after the time skip once he was discovered to be alpharess D cranes son his name in his wanted posters changed into his real name Appearance after the time skip ivan has 2 new feathers on his hat a crow and an eagle feathers with his white feather and has a yellow flower on the right side of his hat and wears a black jacket with two white stripes on the left and right sides of his jacket he also wears a black tie under his jacket and still keeps the zeeper open he went through an aporation to get a new red left eye with a scar that looks like a star with 8 sides and his entire upper body is filled with scars and his left leg was also replaced by bandages Personality after 2 years ivans personality hasnt changed much he is now more serious then he was before and yet his still the same as he was before Abilities and Powers Swordmanship ivans swordsmanship has inproved since the last 2 years he can now cause several cuts at once to an enemy or an object Hand to Hand Combat ivans knows more martial arts then before Physical Strength ivans strength has grown since 2 years he can lift an entire ship with one hand Agility ivans speed hasnt changed it seems he worked on his own strength than speed Endurance ivans endurance is now greater than ever Weapons ivan has a new sword which he wears on his back and still ties a bandage at it Devil Fruit bandage bandage fruit Type, logia Usage .the bandage bandage fruit allowes the user to control bandages and use them any way he wants his able to turn his entire body into bandages when that happens he looks like a mummy and when he opens his eyes it is a red point sorounded by a black area Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew after 2 years ivan has decided to gather his own crew he has a crew of 10 people including himself and one animal 11 total his gratefull to his crew members for joining him and provides money for them and lets them have there own share of the treasure they find History after ivan disapeared by kuma he woke up inside a house were he was saved by an old man named nomar who was haki user and taught ivan how to use his he was first introduced to nomars family and his pet a talking duck named mr bill nomar patched ivans wounds then he was worried about his friends and thought for himself this is the second time he lost his crew and that he should make himself stronger and gather his own crew after 2 years ivan was going to leave nomar and his family and go gather a crew he had taken everything he needed including a log pose he then offered mr bill to join but he said he couldnt but nomar and his family allowed him to go to sea and live the life of a pirate he then was the first crew member to join next he reached his first island and there he met armed jackie who was a shipwright and had a devil fruit called the limb limb fruit which allowed him to grow extra limbs on any part of his body he offered jackie to join but wasnt interested in havimg a captain but once he saw ivans bounty he agreed to join him then they reached an island were ivan was surprised to find kronen getting himself drunk and wearing torn clothe he then asked kronen what happened he was then surprised at seeing ivan after 2 years he then told him he was kicked out of the marines because of being careless by risking his soldiers lives which resulted all of them dying in battle he then was offered to join ivan kronen was excited to join and showed ivan he still had his old marine ship called "laughing reggie" jackie then got to work and turn the marine ship into a pirate ship they then called themselvs the alpharess pirates after ivan real family name and along there adventures the gather new crew members: orora cook, maji musician, sarah doctor, norm sniper, nomako navigator, dante swordsman and sniper and finaly elran D hal together they are all the alpharess pirates Major Battles alpharess pirates vs marine ships (won) Quotes *"im back and im not alone" *"im not dead im only half dead" *"i didnt like being a captain but i desided to take my chances"